


Harry Potter, His Sister, and the Sorcerer's Stone

by PenelopePotter_SaraEndal



Series: Harry Potter and His Sister [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopePotter_SaraEndal/pseuds/PenelopePotter_SaraEndal
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? And what if she was in Slytherin?
Series: Harry Potter and His Sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic! Yay me! This prologue is much shorter than the succeeding chapters will be so don't worry about minimal content in the future. I really hope you all like it! Comment and let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions. 
> 
> I'm hoping to be able to post at least once a month, but we'll see how that goes, my schedule is crazy hectic.
> 
> -Emilia
> 
> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter story belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling. I have simply taken a few liberties in adding a character.

With a small pop, a cloaked figure appeared in Godric's Hollow. The streets were dim and deserted. He looked around quickly and walked with short, stumbling steps through the small village. Near the edge of the small town, he stopped in front of a modest house. One of the rooms on the second floor had been blow apart, but no one else seemed to take notice.  


The man stood there for a long while, swaying as he tried to stand upright. Finally, he seemed to make a decision and walked haltingly to the house. He let himself in the front door then stopped abruptly, his lip curling slightly. He stepped over the dead man lying at the foot of the stairs and quickly ascended to the second level. When he reached the room that was blown apart, he sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face.  


He gingerly lifted the woman onto his lap and cradled her lifeless body, sobbing. He rocked back and forth, numb to the world. Slowly, he became aware of the two toddlers in the crib behind him. The boy lay sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. A lightning shaped cut stood out red on his forehead and there were tear tracks in the dust on his face. The girl was likewise tearstained, but sat upright now, quietly observing the intruder. She used the crib bars to pull herself into a standing position then reached up to the man watching her. Tentatively, he lifted her up as if she would break in his hands. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and watched him gravely from her pale blue eyes.  


She reached out with a chubby hand and touched his face. Then she lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep again. The man stood there for several minutes, clinging to the child as he had clung to her mother. He stiffened as he heard a noise from the street. He peered carefully through the hole in the wall, then spun on the spot and vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter I used a game of truth or dare to establish personalities for all our little first-years. I know, it's a muggle (ew!) game, but hey, maybe the wizards play it to? Anyways, hope you enjoy, and as always, I only own Penelope Potter. All other characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.
> 
> -Penelope Potter

Penelope Lily Evans Potter woke up to sunlight streaming in through her bed curtains. She lay still for a few moments, then sat up straight with a gasp. “It’s my birthday!” She leapt out of bed, threw open her door and raced down the stairs, stopping abruptly at the bottom.  
Her guardian stood directly in front of her. He raised an eyebrow, “You’re still in your pyjamas, Penny. We’ve been through this already.” Penny opened her mouth to speak, but he pointed up the stairs.  
Penny sighed, and returned quickly to her bedroom. She threw on some clothes, and headed back down the stairs. Her guardian stopped her again. “What have I said about running through the house?”  
Penny shifted her weight between her feet, bouncing up and down slightly. “You said not to. But, Uncle Sev, it’s my birthday!”  
Severus smiled, “I’m well aware of that fact, Penny, you’ve been going on about it for a month now.” Penny smiled a little sheepishly, and Severus continued, “I don’t know when the owl is going to come, I only know that it isn’t here yet. Calm down and come eat your breakfast. Milly’s made your favorite.”  
Penny grinned and followed her guardian to the table. They hadn’t been eating long when Penny heard tapping on the window. “I’ll get it!” she yelled through a mouthful of food. She opened the window and a great grey owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table before returning back out the window. Penny closed the window and ran back to the table, picking up the thick brown envelope. She turned it over and reached for the large red seal.  
“Penny, it can wait. Finish your breakfast.” Severus said, watching her with amusement. Penny sighed and set the envelope down again. She finished her breakfast quickly, watching the envelope as if she expected it to disappear if she let it out of her sight. As soon as her plate was empty, she pushed it aside and reached again for the envelope, glancing up at Severus as she did so. He smiled and nodded, and she tore the envelope open.  
She read the letter inside quickly, then looked at the booklist. “Uncle Sev, I already have all these books, and all the other things I’ll need.”  
“Well, then,” he said, standing up and walking around to read over her shoulder, “I guess we can forego the trip to Diagon Alley.”  
Penny whirled around to look at him sharply, “What? No! You promised! And you said I could get a pet today. Besides, I don’t have a wand.”  
Severus sighed, but his eyes were teasing, “Well, alright. If it can’t be avoided, I guess we have to go. But first, we have your party at the Malfoy Manor. You hadn’t forgotten about that, had you?”  
Penny brightened, “Will we be going to Diagon alley with them?”  
Severus didn’t reply, instead looking at the large clock on the mantle. “Ah, it’s time to leave.” He strode to the fireplace, and picked up the small pot where they kept floo powder. Penny followed him eagerly. She took a handful of the silvery dust, and stepped into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor!” Green fire erupted around her, and Penny tucked in her elbows and squeezed her eyes shut. When she felt herself stop moving, she opened her eyes and stepped into the Malfoy family's elaborate sitting room.  
As soon as she entered, two girls leaped up and ran over to her, taking her hands and dragging her over to the rest of the group. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson were Penny’s two closest friends, and together, they looked as dissimilar as any friend group Penny had ever seen. Daphne was fair, with blonde hair and pale skin, and her eyes were a very light blue. Pansy was dark, with black hair, and a darker complexion. Her eyes were so brown they were almost black. Penny looked much like her mother, with red hair, green eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles.  
Penny curtsied first to Lucius Malfoy, then to Narcissa. Narcissa smiled warmly and pulled her in for a hug. “Happy birthday, my darling Penny,” she whispered before letting her go. Lucius stood from his armchair and everyone quieted.  
“As you all know, we are here to celebrate Penelope Evans’ eleventh birthday in the proper and formal pureblood fashion. If you would all follow Miss Penny to the parlor, she will show you to your seats and we may begin.”  
Penny stood up and walked into the parlor, her party guests all filing in after her. Lucius would, of course, sit at the head of the table, but Penny was allowed to seat her playmates as she wished. In the end, Penny sat herself between Pansy and Daphne. Draco sat across from her with Blaise and Theodore on either side of him.  
The Malfoys’ house-elves had prepared a delicious birthday lunch of fruit, scones, chocolates, pies, pasties, soups, and sandwiches, with pumpkin juice and butterbeer to drink. The meal was quiet and formal as is often encouraged in pureblood tradition. However, the children exchanged several mischievous glances throughout the meal that weren’t entirely unnoticed by the adults, though they decided to let it slide.  
Shortly after the meal the children excused themselves and the adults relaxed in the sitting room while they planned their afternoon in Diagon Alley. As soon as the children were out of earshot they exchanged a few looks, then dropped their formal act. “Race you to Draco’s room!” Penny said, then took off toward the staircase. Her friends dashed after her. Penny was the first to the door and held it open as her friends piled in. When Draco passed, Penny pouted, “Come on, now Drakey, be a gentleman and hold the door for the ladies!”  
Draco smirked and made to pass her, but Penny stuck her foot out and he tripped, barely catching himself on the doorway. He righted himself and charged Penny, but she darted into his room before he could catch her. He rolled his eyes and followed closing the door behind him.  
Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise had claimed the sofa, Theo was sitting on the floor, and Penny and Draco were sitting on the edge of Draco’s bed. Pansy and Daphne were having an intense whispered conversation, and the other four sat and watched them until they realized that they were the only ones talking. The blushed and turned to the rest of the group. Blaised nudged Pansy’s arm, “Spill. What were you two whispering about so conspiratorially?”  
Pansy made a face at him, “That’s for us to know and you to find out.” Daphne screwed up her face, “What does conspiratorially mean?”  
Draco kicked Blaise’s foot, “Yeah, Zabini, stop using such big words. Girls’ brains aren’t big enough to understand them.” Pansy and Daphne both yelled in outrage as Penny tackled Draco and started tickling him. He struggled, but it was mostly futile because he was laughing so hard. “Stop! Tickling! Me!” He gasped, but Penny didn’t give up.  
She grinned wickedly, “Take it back then! It's you guys who think you’re so big and strong, and believe that it equates to being smart.” Eventually she relented, and Draco lay on his bed, gasping for breath.  
Then he sat up indignantly, “That was so unfair!” He glanced at Pansy and Daphne who had crossed their arms and were looking at him triumphantly. Blaise was watching the goings-on with interest, but had as yet said nothing. Draco turned on him, “Come on, Blaise, back me up!”  
Blaise just smiled mildly, “Ask Theo, he’ll be able to get you out of this, for sure.”  
With this, Theo raised his head from where he was browsing Draco’s bookshelf. “What was that? I thought I heard my name.” The group sat quietly for a moment, then all burst out laughing. Theo blushed, then shook his head and pulled a book off the shelf, continuing to ignore his friends.  
“I’m bored,” Daphne announced, “We should play a game or something. Any ideas?”  
Pansy smiled slowly, “How about spin the bottle?” Her suggestion was met with silent incredulous stares. She shrugged, maybe not then. “Truth or dare?” Penny and Daphne nodded vigorously, and the Draco and Blaise exchanged a glance before reluctantly agreeing.  
Pansy smirked, “Since it was my idea, I get to go first. Theo?”  
Theo raised his head but kept his eyes glued to the book he was reading, “What’s going on?”  
Pansy rolled her eyes, “Put the book down and stop being such a nerd. Come on, we’re playing truth or dare.”  
Theo looked up, “What? I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.” Everyone laughed. Exasperated, Pansy got up, took the book from Theo, closed it, and said, “We. Are. Playing. Truth. Or. Dare.”  
Theo reached for the book again, “What if I don’t want to play?” Pansy moved the book out of his reach, then smacked him on the head with it. “Ow!” He rubbed his head and met Pansy’s glare. After a moment, he shook his head. “Fine. But I’m establishing some ground rules.”  
Pansy frowned a moment, then shrugged, “Okay. Shoot.”  
“First, no more hitting me with books.” Theo said, and snatched the book back, setting it gently on the ground. “Second, no one gives a dare or asks a question they would be uncomfortable doing or saying.” He looked around the group, “sound fair?”  
Everyone nodded, Pansy albeit reluctantly. “Great!” she said, “Now, Theo, truth or dare?”  
Theo cocked his head and considered before saying, “Truth.”  
“Wimp,” Draco said, smirking. Theo stuck his tongue out at him, then turned to Pansy expectantly.  
“I’m with Draco,” she said, making a face, “you’re a wimp.” He opened his mouth to protest but she overrode him, “What is your biggest pet peeve?”  
“I hate it when people interrupt me when I’m reading,” he answered automatically, mock glaring around the room. “Seriously though, I swear whenever I get to a really good part, someone wants me to put the book down.”  
Penny nodded, making a face, “I know exactly what you mean! It’s the worst!”  
Pansy made a face, “How can it be? I mean, the words never change. They’ll still be there when you get back.”  
“Yeah, but it’s not the same,” Draco jumped in, “because you have to find your way back into the fantasy world.”  
“If we’re talking about fiction,” Daphne pointed out, “It’s not quite the same with a non-fiction book.”  
Theo made a face, “True, but I never have a problem putting down a non-fiction book. They’re mostly boring.” The friends considered that a moment.  
“I still don’t think reading is anywhere near as good as all you bookworms make it out to be,” Blaise complained. “Besides, we’re playing truth or dare, not discussing books. Theo, it’s your turn.”  
Theo looked around the circle of friends, “Draco, truth or dare.”  
Draco thought for a moment then said, “Truth.”  
Theo frowned, “You called me a wimp for saying truth!”  
Draco smirked, “Yeah, but then I realized that I’m really not interested in getting up and doing something. I’d rather just answer a question.”  
Theo rolled his eyes, “Fine. What are you looking forward to the most in Diagon Alley?”  
“Definitely Quality Quidditch Supplies,” Draco said, grinning, “I heard they have the Nimbus 2000 in stock. I want to see it for real, and not just in a catalogue.”  
Penny’s eyes lit up, “Oh, my gosh! I completely forgot about that! I wish first-years were allowed brooms. That would be so nice.”  
Seeing that Penny and Draco were about to launch into a discussion of Quidditch, Daphne spoke up, “Alright everyone, remember we are playing truth or dare. We are NOT going to discuss whether the Holyhead Harpies are better than the…” she paused, “whatever team it is that Draco supports.”  
“It’s the Ballycastle Bats,” Draco supplied, and Penny snorted, opening her mouth to say something that surely would not be very polite to the Ballycastle Bats.  
Sensing the danger, Daphne covered Penny’s mouth. “Draco, if you would please- ew! Penny!” Daphne tore her hand away from Penny’s face then wiped her palm on Penny’s robes. “That’s disgusting!”  
Penny shrugged mildly, “You do what you have to.” She turned and looked at Draco expectantly, “Your turn.”  
Draco looked at Penny and Daphne quizzically, “What did you do?”  
“She LICKED me!” Daphne said, shooting Penny a dirty look as their friends burst out laughing.  
Penny shrugged again, “You covered my mouth. What else was I supposed to do?” She looked around at all her friends, shook her head, and turned to Draco, “You were saying?”  
Draco sighed, still smiling and looked around, “Daphne, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Daphne’s eyes sparkled with challenge, “I’m no wimpy boy.” The boys squawked in protest as the girls smiled triumphantly.  
Finally Draco spoke up, “I dare you to tell Astoria that you told me about her crush on me.”  
Daphne’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “She’ll kill me!” All her friends laughed, but Daphne didn’t laugh with them, “Okay, maybe not kill me, but her accidental magic is strong.” She glared playfully at Draco, “I wish I’d never told you.”  
Draco shrugged, unconcerned, “That’s what you get for spilling something she told you in confidence.”  
Daphne set her lips tight, “Fine. Do I have to do that now, or later?”  
Draco considered for a moment, “At least before we leave Diagon Alley.”  
Daphne nodded, then turned to Penny, “Truth or dare, Pen?”  
“Dare. I also am not a wimpy boy.” Penny’s eyes glittered with mischief as the boys objected.  
“You’ll regret it.” Daphne raised her eyebrows warningly.  
“Um, have you met you?” Pansy asked, “She’d regret either answer!” Daphne just smiled serenely as she considered how best to torture her friend.  
She made a decision and stood up straight, “I dare you to not buy anything from Quality Quidditch Supplies today.” Penny’s jaw dropped in horror.  
“Nothing!? At all? Not even a pin?” Daphne shook her head. Penny set her mouth in a tight line. “I will get you for this. This isn’t over.”  
“I’m sure it isn’t,” Daphne replied, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder, “Choose your victim wisely, Penny.”  
“Blaise.” Penny said immediately, “Truth or dare?”  
Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked between the other two boys then said, “As I am also not a wimpy boy, I’m going to go with dare also.”  
Penny smirked, “I dare you to wear red to Diagon Alley.”  
Blaise sat up with a yelp as everyone else laughed, “Red? Ew! That’s, like, Gryffindor! Ew!”  
Penny sat back and folded her arms across her chest, satisfied, “That’s why you get to wear it, little lion.”


End file.
